High Charity (level)
Looking for High Charity, the Covenant Holy City, or High Charity, a song on the Halo 2 Original Soundtrack? '''High Charity is the penultimate Halo 2 campaign level for the Master Chief. As the Master Chief, you must battle your way through the Flood-infested High Charity to stop the Prophet of Truth before he boards the Forerunner Ship. This is the last level you get to play as the Master Chief in Halo 2. This level is also the only time when Master Chief sees the Flood in combat in Halo 2, and also the only level in the game where you have no allies aiding you. This is also the last level you fight Flood in Halo 2. You can find the Iron Skull is on this level. Transcript Cross Purposes {Cutscene} The Master Chief drops down a grav-lift in time to see the Phantoms containing the Brute Chieftain Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth fly away. He walks over to High Prophet of Mercy, who has yet to be killed by the Infection Form.} Master Chief: "Your pal. Where's he going?" Prophet of Mercy: "Earth... to finish what we started. And this time, none of you... will be left behind..." The Prophet of Mercy soon collapses dead. Master Chief picks up the Flood form, squeezes it, therefore killing it before it can use his body. Cortana's hologram appears on Mercy's throne. Cortana: "That structure at the center of the city! It's a Forerunner Ship... and Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" Master Chief: "That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." {The view shows In Amber Clad crashed into a nearby tower.} Cortana: "If he does, I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." {The Master Chief reaches for her} "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I need to stay here..." A Pelican crashes on the platform, and soon the Flood Combat Forms inside the dropship run out. {Gameplay} Cortana: "Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library... that 'Gravemind'... used us. We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it." {If the Chief wastes time fighting...} Cortana: "We don't have time for this, Chief. Truth's Phantom is nearing the Forerunner Ship." {The Chief soon reaches a Gravity lift leading upstairs.} Cortana: "I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down... I hope." {After the Chief reaches to the top.} Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail." Cortana: "I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence. There's something inside the ship... a presence that's fighting back! For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." {If the Chief stays in the room with the sniper rifles for too long...} Cortana: "No time to admire the ceiling Chief. Truth's phantom has reached the Forerunner ship." Once the Chief leaves the place where Gravity platforms are. Please, Make Yourself at Home Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners... and it shall not defeat us." Gravemind: "Arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, while we suffer the progress of infinitude!" Once the Chief reaches a part of a tower. Cortana: "The security systems in this part of the tower are particularly robust." Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth. ...And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side. His wise counsel ever in my ears." Gravemind: "We exist together, now... Two corpses in one grave." Once the Chief reaches a Sanctum. Cortana: "Apparently, these are the Prophet Hierarch's private quarters. Their inner sanctum." Sanctified Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the journey and salvation!" The Chief enters the Inner Sanctum amidst a fight between several Covenant defenses and Flood forms. Cortana: "Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief! I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" Once the Chief reaches the top via another Gravity lift. Once More, with Feeling Cortana: "I knew the Covenant was good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... they've been using the Forerunner ship's engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging; uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid- Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "Now is the time of our unworlding, in a moment we shall all become... as gods." Cortana: "You know the plan - You've got to catch Truth, I've got to handle the Index. Go!" Prophet of Truth (Loudspeaker): "If you will falter, know this... one final effort is all that remains." Cortana: "Forget about the Flood, you've got to get aboard!" If the Chief continues to stall and not board the ship. Cortana: "I can't go with you!" Cortana: "I have to stay here, Chief!" Cortana: "Chief, leave me!" Cortana: "We're out of time, Chief! Get on the conduit!" Cortana: "Jump in, now!" {Cutscene} {Chief enters conduit on a large green beam of light. The Forerunner ship starts to launch, and Chief enters through a large portal, landing with scrapes flickering off his armor.} Cortana: "Chief, when you get to Earth, good luck." Master Chief: "After I'm through with Truth..." Cortana: "Don't make a girl a promise.... Cortana: "(Sadly)....if you know you can't keep it." Cortana watches the Forerunner ship rise, and exit through the top of High Charity, where Brute-controlled and Elite-controlled ships are continuing to destroy one another. Soon the Forerunner ship exits via Slipspace. Trivia Glitches *The Flood Juggernaut's data (such as model, textures, etc.) are stored on this .map file, although it only has spawn points on Quarantine Zone and The Oracle, where its data is not present. *When you get to the last room with the green beam across the room to the ship, you can get on the beam by just going on top of one of the Covenant boxes and then jump on the beam and walk forward, but you will have to stop because if you go more forward, the cutscene appears. *If you knock a Combat Form off the side of the ramps of the Phantom dock, it will climb up the walls, similar to the ones that do the same during the elevator ride in The Oracle. But, they cannot jump into the deck. *Some Flood biomass can be destroyed. It must be small, and will just disappear and leave a bit of Flood blood. Mistakes *There is still a Phantom docked on the landing pad at the start of the level, but an energy field prevents you from walking on the back fins. It should also be noted that it has no weaponry, pronged plasma turrets or anything. *It's been debated whether this level and Gravemind should be reversed. Seeing as this level introduces the Flood's takeover and Gravemind includes no Flood what so ever. Though the reason Gravemind was called that could be because of the opening cutscene. Easter Eggs *The Iron Skull can be found on this level. *A dead body of a Brute that looks just like Tartarus can be found on this level in one of the many rooms; he has the exact same shoulder piece (which is easy to recognize). *In the Step of Silence (the place with the glass shards hanging from the ceiling after the corridor where you first hear Truth over the loudspeaker) there is an unknown and hard-to-see switch that looks just like the switches used to activate the gondolas on the level Delta Halo. To see it (with the best view), bring a Particle Beam Rifle and head to the platform on the other side of the chamber (across from where you entered). Once you get there, head to the glowing panel in the platform (it points to the center of the room). Look to your left at the platform and the door where the Drones come from (when you reach the platform). Look at that platform's glowing panel, zoom in to 5x, and look up slightly. You should see the switch around there, and you can zoom in to 10x and see the switch in closer detail. However, there is no known way to get to it (unless by mod) and activate it, so its purpose is unknown. References *The darkly lit room decorated with glowing blue crystals is the Step of Silence. *The Prophet of Truth talks over the loudspeakers from time to time during the level, one of these times he says that "one final effort is all that remains". This line is repeated by Admiral Hood in Halo 3. This line originates from dialog recording sessions conducted pre-Halo where Jaime Griesemer is directing Jason Jones in a painful attempt at a Scottish accent. An mp3 of the clip is available on Bungie.net media player Bungie.net News: Bungie Day Memories. One Final Effort is also the name of a song on the Halo 3 Original Soundtrack. It is played when you are on the snowy part of the level The Covenant and when you are fighting the two Scarabs. * The "presence" Cortana is "fighting" is possibly Mendicant Bias, the Forerunner AI from the Terminals in Halo 3. * The game Gears of War 2 makes a reference to the level High Charity by naming one of their achievements "Once more, with Feeling", the name of one of the sections in this level. Miscellaneous * The Flood mass in the Pelican's cockpit isn't a Proto-Gravemind, it's just Flood biomass. Although, there is a possibility that the biomass was a Proto-Gravemind due to the evidence that there are tentacles and roots protruding from it but it may have been destroyed during the Flood infected Pelican's rough landing. It is also suggested that this mass is in fact the pilot. * In the beginning of the level, Pelicans will appear around the area. They can be approached, jumped on, and shot at but not boarded. * The part where you have to engage multiple Drone swarms with a Particle Beam Rifle that go battle the three or four Flood combat forms these Drones have a purple exoskeleton that is unique to only this level. * Just like in Gravemind, the spires that appear in the Sanctum of the Hierarchs can fall if the anti-gravity generator is destroyed. Like in Gravemind, this can not only be used to provide some cover, but also kill any Brutes, Grunts or Flood (with the right timing). You will also notice that one of them has already fallen, once the elevator reaches the top. (These will provide protection from Covenant and Flood fire.) * This is the only level where the Master Chief says the word "Brute" * During the part where you reach a canyon-like indoor area, if you look out the window, you can see strange tentacles, said to be just another part of Gravemind. * This is the only level where you can see a Flood Combat Form with a Brute Shot and Brute Plasma Rifle on Halo 2. * On Legendary it is possible to see some invisible Elite combat forms and Human combat forms walking around. Typically during the fight in front of the Hierarchs private quarters as one of the last waves of Flood coming from the elevated platforms. This is the second known instance of invisible Flood, first being the armory on The Maw in Halo: Combat Evolved. * If you attack Flood biomass on the walls with a melee attack, it will make the organic sound of a melee, instead of the typical clunking on metal. *''High Charity'' is the only level in which Drones can be encountered combating the Flood. Gallery Image:Clad1.jpg|Cortana and the Chief look at the Frigate In Amber Clad. Image:Ship6.jpg|The Forerunner Dreadnought resting In High Charity. Image:Ship7.jpg|The Forerunner Dreadnought leaving as Cortana watches. Image:Ship8.jpg|The Ship outside of High Charity. Image:High Charity Interior.jpg|The interior of High Charity. Sources Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign